How They Became
by grungekitty
Summary: Reverse falls AU, Rev!Pines fic. Step by step how the Gleeful twins turned into the monstrous villains we all know them as. Takes place from the twins being eight to about the time the series would start. T for blood, deaths, and other adult themes later on.
1. The First Domino

**So…..this is my second gravity falls fic. **

**I got a lot of love on my last one and I had another idea.**

**AND THIS ONE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**I've been sick...ish.**

**Tooth infection, half my face swelled up, it was awful.**

**And not to mention painful! I was either sleeping or not up for anything.  
So during my waking hours this story starting mapping itself out.**

**Incase my description was too vague, it's about Rev!pines.**

**I cannot get enough of those two evil treats!**

**So this is basically my take on Reverse falls, the Gleeful twins' life, and how they wound up where and how they are.**

**Feel free to PM me if you want to know my reasoning behind anything.**

* * *

The young twins laid on the floor, coloring contently. Dipper was freehand drawing his teddy bear, Mabel was coloring a page from a book. Both their pictures were pretty good for eight year olds.

Carol wasn't paying much attention. They were pretty independent kids. Usually they looked after each other, making this gig super easy. She got paid to sit on the couch and read. Other teens might take advantage of the flat screen on the other side of the room, but she didn't really care for TV.

"Can I have a snack?" Dipper asked, setting him crayon down momentarily.

"You know where the kitchen is." Carol mumbled, focusing more on her heroine of her novel and how she was going to get past her latest trail.

She rarely got off the couch when watching them. After day three she found out they could make sandwiches for themselves and stopped making snacks. After week two she discovered that they could reach any shelf by balancing on each other's shoulders, so she stopped getting them things. The longer she was here, the more she learned she didn't have to do.

Carol scanned her page, desperate for each word. She loved books so much. She could just read for hours and hours and-

_**RIIIIIIING**_

The phone. One of the few things she had to get up for.

Sighing, she set her book down and stood up. She glanced around the room, quickly assessing where the twins she was in charge of where. Dipper had returned with a sandwich, the contents of which she didn't care. He was sitting next to couch, Mabel hadn't moved. Carol noted their positions in case she had to do anything regarding them in the next few minutes. Her eyes passed over the digital clock and quickly returned there.

"Is it really that late?" Carol murmured.

The Gleefuls should have been back and hour or so ago. Carol reasoned this must be what the phone call was about and speed across the room.

"Gleeful residence, babysitter Carol speaking." She said clearly and cheerfully.

The twins looked up to try and hear what was being said. Carol turned, her brows knit in confusion.

"Is everything ok?" She said in a concerned voice.

A curious pause and then the color drained out of the babysitter's face.

"What!?" she gasped.

Dipper and Mabel looked to each other. Dipper swallowed his sandwich bite and didn't take another. Something was clearly wrong.

"Yeah…Yeah they're here. They're right here in front of me." Carol stammered. "Oh god…what am I supposed to tell them?"

The twins' concern grew. Carol wasn't supposed to swear in front of them. Of course she was supposed to do a lot of things that she didn't, but she never did anything she was told _not_ to do.

"Alright." Carol said shakenly into the phone before she hung up.

She grabbed the keys off the fridge and turned to the children she was in charge of. So much for this being an easy gig.

"We need to go." She said as she started herding them out the door.

"Why?" Mabel asked.

"Where?" Dipper asked.

"The police station, something bad happened." Carol said sternly while roughly taking their hands.

The twins piled into their father's car as Carol got into the driver's seat. She technically had her license. She got it last week and was still not allowed to drive at night, but this was an emergency. She had to get these kids to the police and she had no ride. Her parents worked the night shift and all her friends (all two of them) were asleep. She had no siblings and she didn't even know any neighbors. The plan was that the Gleefuls were going to drive her home like they always did in the past. Carol was just thankful the Gleefuls were a two car family, otherwise they'd be stranded until they could get a ride.

The twins asked so many questions that she didn't want to answer. Carol gave them vague non-answers and dodged the questions ungracefully. After twenty minutes or so she just blasted the radio and ignored them altogether. She didn't sign up for this. Changing diapers maybe, but not this.

She was not about to tell a pair of kids their parents were dead.

* * *

**Wait I'm doing this in chapters? Huh.  
Well this is the last you'll see of Carol. She was a last minute character, not important.**

**FYI the Gleefuls live in Piedmont right now.**

**Don't worry, they'll wind up in Gravity Falls soon  
And then the real fun starts.**

**Buckle up, things are going to get bumpy.**

**-grungekitty**


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**Second chappy yay!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel Gleeful sat next to each other in large chairs, unattended. Carol had bolted out the second she was allowed and all the grown-ups around them have more pressing things to do then talk to a couple of kids.

Mabel stared at the floor pattern, branching her thoughts from the visual. She was thinking of frogs jumping from black square to black square and swimming in the white ones when she felt Dipper take her hand.

All they had been told was that something bad happened to their parents, who wouldn't be coming. Being smart kids, they pretty much knew what happened, but refused to say it out loud. It was too awful.

Dipper promised her it would be alright, but she knew better. Still she smiled at him. Seeing her upset only made it worse for him, so she let him think he was helping if only for his own befit.

It was hours before someone even remembered to tell them what was happening.

There was a car accident. Their mom and dad had been on their way home when a light malfunctioned, causing a wreck, killing everyone involved. Their father had died on impact and their mother had died a few minutes after help arrived.

"They have only one living relative." A women in a suit said, very uninterested. "Stanford Gleeful, Gravity Falls, Oregon."

"Have you contacted him?" A man sitting next to them asked.

"We tried. He hung up." She shrugged.

"What an awful man." He breathed quietly, having no idea how right he was.

Things were about to get bad for the Gleeful twins

* * *

**Done!**

**We get to see reverse Stan soon.**

**Until then…review.**

**-grungekitty**


	3. Heated In More Ways Than One

**Just trudging along.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

They sat in the car with the windows down. The end of summer heat was awful. Mabel had spread herself out while Dipper just smashed himself against the door, watching the adults.

He stared at what he assumed would soon be his sister and his new home and frowned. It was a standard enough house with a really rustic style to it. It was obviously old. It was awfully big, a sure enough sign this man was a Gleeful. Their family had decent wealth to their name, even at such a small age, Dipper understood that. Still, he wondered why he'd never heard of this "Great Uncle Stanford". While there were plenty of pictures and stories of Grandpa Stanley, Dipper had never seen or heard of this man.

Dipper listened in on the adults' conversation. He couldn't make it all out, but he could get the idea.

They were really angry. The women that drove them here was calling him a liar a lot and he was trying to get out of the conversation. The young boy watched the heated argument increase in intensity.

Mabel leaned over to her brother and asked what was happening, her breath sticking to his neck in the heat.

Just as he was about to answer his sister and tell he to give him space clear and loud words were shouted for all to hear.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT!"

The women stormed back to her car with fury in her every step while the man supposedly related to the twins shook his fist at her and slammed the door.

Dipper and Mabel had the sense to sit down properly and buckle up right before the nameless women ripped open the driver's door.

Her name was Jennie Quake, and she was fuming as she shoved her keys into the ignition. In all her years working for the C.P.S. she had seen some terrible people, but that man was just the worst. Claiming everything he could just so he wouldn't have to take these kids, he pressed her to take action. Jennie was filled with the need to take him down. If the man wanted a war, he was going to get one. He was going to get one he'd lose!

The children in her backseat silently stared at each other as they drove off, knowing things weren't done being wrong.

* * *

**So I kind of wrote in Dipper's POV a little, just to add a little more description.**

**So sorry to be all sappy and sympathetic here, but this is my version of what made those kids so darn evil and power hungry.**

**I thought they deserved a good villain backstory.**

**So later I'm going to get more into Stan's relationship with the twins, it'll be interesting, trust me.**

**-grungekitty**


	4. Unwanted

**Authors note. **

**-grungekitty**

* * *

The twins were staying on couch after couch in the following weeks. Every moment they weren't at school, they were locked away in empty offices or conference rooms in law firms and courts. Nobody told them but they knew.

This was because they weren't wanted.

They celebrated the worst birthday they had ever known in the office of some judge. No cake or presents, just disappointment.

They hadn't even seen their new legal guardian since he'd screamed at Mrs. Quake.

Each week the lawyers shot down a new reason for him to avoid custody. So far they'd proven that Stan Gleeful had steady income, was their only living relative, was in fact related to them, and was legally allowed to care for minors. The excuses just got wilder as time went on. Dipper was convinced the man was going to ask for proof that he's sister and he were actually children next. Maybe then demand to see their parents' bodies or something to confirm their deaths.

After months of court battles, Stanford Gleeful was finally forced to take the twins in.

* * *

**So yeah.**

**Reverse Stan is pretty awful, but don't worry**

**He has a lot coming. **

**-grungekitty**


	5. Dont Let The Door Hit You On Your Way In

**I'm on a plane. **

**I've got nothing better to do so why not write more on my phone? **

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Stan Gleeful said nothing the entire drive to his home. He just stared coldly at the road.

While the twins were piling their belongings into his car he had refused to help the small nine year olds with the heavy bags. He just stood there with his foot tapping impatiently.

Mabel had tried to smile at him, colorful braces shinning, but he paid little attention.

Dipper knew the man was angry and blamed them probably. He exchanged uneasy glances with his sister throughout the ride. Nothing was looking good for them. They were going to need each other now more than ever.

Dipper didn't think anything looked more depressing to him than the weathered sign welcoming them to their new home town.

As they drove to their new mansion, the twins got a better look at the town they were going to be living in.

Everything had that same rustic feel to it as the house they had seen the previous summer, only it hardly seemed intentional. The dirt filled streets and weathered wood walls that filled the town could be considered equally charming as they could discouraging.

Dipper decided on the latter.

The town wasn't big enough for the ride to last long. Maybe a minute or two after passing the taunting sign, the Gleefuls arrived at their residences.

Stan muttered something like a command to get out under his breath and marched inside his no-longer-bachelor-pad.

"He's really not happy." Mabel moaned, breaking the silence of the car ride.

Dipper climbed into the trunk to get their things while Mabel hopped out to help from the other side.

"This is going to be awful!" Dipper grunted, lifting a suitcase larger than himself.

"Maybe he'll be nicer when he gets use to us?" Mabel fantasized, eyes full of hope as she helped slide her suitcase to the ground.

"In case he doesn't..." Dipper said, jumping out of the trunk with their luggage.

He moved over and stood directly in front of his sister.

"Let's promise to always be there for each other." He spoke solemnly with his pinkie extended.

"Of course!" Mabel agreed, taking her brothers pinkie in her own.

"We only have each other right now." Dipper thought with a frown on his lips.

After the promise was sealed, the duo entered the house, met with a harsh stare and a disappointed scowl.

"Here's the deal." A gravel filled voice snapped as soon as they were both inside. "I'm not going to pretend that I like you two. If I had my way, I'd of never even seen or talked you, but I didn't get my way and we're all stuck with each other. So here are the rules. No cutesy names. Call me sir. Don't expect me to learn your name, because I'm not. You two will share a room and take up as little space as possible. If you're going to eat my food, you're going to do chores. You do what you're told when you're told to do it. No complaining about how I do things. Unless the state can arrest me for it, don't bother me, especially if I'm working. Speaking of which, don't talk to any customers unless they speak to you. Got it?"

Dipper and Mabel nodded.

"Good. Your room is upstairs two doors to the right down the right hallway. The bathroom is one door down." Stan dismissed as he turned and walked way.

All their small hopes of growing on the old man went straight down the drain.

* * *

**Still on a plane. **

**I have a headache and there's a crying baby. **

**Just glad my bro bro hasn't puked. **

**He does that on planes.**

**And in cars.**

**And on boats. **

**And go-karts**

**And aboard pretty much any vehicle.**

**-grungekitty**


	6. Lesson One: Lie

**On another plane. Now my stomachs hurts. **

**I'll try distract myself with writing. **

**...Ow**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"You're kind of like Cinderella." Dipper said, trying to lift his sister's spirits.

She smiled weakly at him despite herself. He was trying really hard.

They'd been here only a few weeks and life was misery. It was summer again, but that celebration meant nothing now.

Every day the twins worked in their great uncle's used car dealership. Not that there was any business. Apparently Stan was pretty hated around town. He was the only car dealership for miles and even then he only got business when it was aggressively necessary.

But like many things in the Gleeful's lives, that was going to change.

"Alright you scum, I need a new car." Someone yelled as they entered.

It surprised and startled Dipper and Mabel. They dropped their brooms. Nobody had come in at all through their few months there.

Stan just held a smug smile of victory.

"Don't even try any manipulative mumbo jumbo with me. I'm in a hurry!" She snapped at the man.

"Why I would never!" He faked offense.

He turned to Mabel.

"Bring our valued customer a drink would you, sweetheart?"

He's demeanor had completely changed. Top to bottom be was in salesman mode. No more grumpy recluse, although he was just as off-putting. The real difference was how slimy he felt now.

The women scoffed in disgust.

"Child labor? Why am I not surprised? You're an animal!"

Stan seemed to panic for a moment. He might lose his customer!

"I just asked my great niece to fetch something for me. Nothing wrong with that." Stan smoothly recovered.

She stopped.

"You have family?" She said suspiciously.

"I can have recent paperwork to prove it if you want." He smiled like a predator.

The paperwork he was referring to was of course from his court battles to avoid taking the kids in, but she didn't have to ever know that.

She was shocked. Stan's plane seemed to have worked.

"I might have actually underestimated you Stan Gleeful. Maybe you're not a walking plague after all." She actually smiled.

"So how about that drink?" Stan asked, turning back to Mabel.

Dipper looked to his great uncle with complete contempt as the man spun his tale about their parents' tragic death and his heroic rescue of them. He was about to start yelling and calling the man a dirty liar, when Mabel dashed past him.

She had a huge gemstone filled smile, a can of Pitt, and a plan.

"Hi I'm Mabel!" She said.

She had to introduce herself before Stan was asked about her. It was safe to say he didn't know her name.

"Did Grunkle Stan tell you about the court battles?" Mabel was staying as bright as humanly possible, coining the phrase she just thought of.

Dipper looked on approvingly. She was going to out the geezer and he'd get the slap he deserved.

Stan was horrified. Everything was going so well! Why hadn't he thought of what the kid was going to say!? He had to get out of this!

"You don't need to tell her about all that, Pumpkin." He laughed nervously.

The bystanding women looked to the young girl for further explanation.

Mabel smiled and shook her head.

"He's just being modest!" She yelled.

Confusion filled the two males. Neither knew what this girl was trying to pull.

Now it was Mabel's turn to spin a tale.

"He had to win so many court cases just to take us in!" Mabel lied through her brace filled teeth. "They didn't think he could take care of any kids, but he fought like heck to keep us out of foster care! He was so scared they'd separate us! Twins shouldn't ever be separated. Dipper's my twin brother by the way."

Mabel kept going and going. She made Stan out to be a misunderstood hero that had stepped up when it mattered.

Dipper strangled his broom through the entire thing while Stan just nodded and strikes a pose every once and a while, smiling all the while.

After Mabel had finished Stan took the woman out for a few test drives.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Dipper screamed at his sister when they were finally alone.

Mabel's smile was as gone as their parents.

"That was our ticket to bearable living." Mabel said coldly.

Dipper prompted her to continue. She sighed.

"We're useful to him now." She explained "and not just that, but we're also able to hurt him. Did you see her face when he said I was his niece? When he told her he adopted us? It's in his best interests to keep up the appearance of a good caretaker. It might not be as good as him actually taking care of us, but it's better than what he's been doing."

After an exaggerated pause Dipper responded.

"Mabel you're a genius."

The mentioned girl smiled and flipped her hair.

This was the start of a dark road. When a young Mabel Gleeful first learned how to play those around her like instruments.

* * *

**Things are picking up. **

**I'm at my grandma's house now. **

**That was a long one. **

**Oh well I'm tired**

**-grungekitty**


	7. You've Got Profit, Er, Potential

**Can't sleep**

**Must write. **

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Since word got out about the twins, business took off. It was a lot more work, but it was also better treatment so the Gleeful twins were not complaining.

Stan paraded them around like pageant kids. Making sure everyone got a look at his adorable new additions.

"This one's my pride and this one's my joy." He'd joke.

People showered them with attention. It wasn't uncommon to take one of them along on a test drive just because. They both had to admit, the lime light felt great.

The rules were amended to suit their new public lives. Stan was to only be called Grunkle or some other cutesy name when there were others present. If they were alone it remained sir. Stan learned their names and braggable traits like a mantra. Now speaking to the customers was a requirement.

During one of these conversation the twins' lives would change once again.

"Can you bring me one of those keychains?" Some nameless adult asked.

Their great uncle gave out free advertisement in the disguise of keychains. They were really stupid, but then again so were the town's people around here.

Dipper nodded and waved his sister over as he walked inside.

The keychains were kept in a bowl on the main desk. It was a tall desk, one a grown-up is meant to stand behind, not sit. So reaching the keychains were impossible on his own. Luckily Dipper was never alone, such was the blessing of being twins.

Mabel was the girl, so she was always on top under the pretense that she was lighter. After a while it became a self-fulfilling prophecy as Dipper grew heavier with muscle every time he lifted his sister onto his shoulders, so they just kept the system up.

It was nothing weird to them. They'd always done this to reach things. It was routine.

This was the first time someone noticed them doing this.

Someone squealed and flashes began going off. It was enough to topple the twin tower in surprise. The lime light they normally got was cranked up to eleven as countless pictures were taken and everyone requested they perform the act again.

Confusion and compliance came from the objects of admiration.

By the time Stan came in it was a mad house of people cooing over the adorable little acrobats. He had to push his way to the front. You could practically see his eyes light up with greed as he took credit for them and their cuteness.

"I don't often do this." A man in a suit said quietly to Stan as the crowd dispersed. "But those kids have a future."

A business card past between hands.

"Now I know how people get about putting their kids in the entertainment business, but rest assured, I wouldn't even be bringing it up if I didn't see something really worthwhile in those two." The man pleaded "It would be a great place to make some future tuition money if you want my advice."

You could see the dollar signs in Stan's pupils.

"I will strongly consider it." He said devilishly.

"Well give me a call. I'd love to promote for you!" He winked as he grabbed the door handle.

And the place was void of non Gleefuls.

* * *

**Well this chapter was going somewhere else, but then I went back and changed it to this.**

**They were going to find the journal, but I decided that I wanted them on the stage before they do.**

**Instead they'll find journal 2 in the next chapter or so.**

**-grungekitty**


	8. Stage Bound

**I'm writing out of order now.**

**Weird.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Come here and let Grunkle Stan make you pretty!" The adult Gleeful pleaded.

He was applying make-up to the young stage-bound twins.

"Now remember what I taught you!" He chastised as he rubbed powder on their faces, specifically Dipper and his pink nose.

He had passed down many an old conman tricks for them to use on stage. In the man's heyday he had been a bit of a magician. Now he was forcing the twins to perform the same acts.

Rehearsals had been long and frequent. They were drilled on how to fish for information to appear as if they were reading the audience's minds. They were taught how to do perfect double acts with each other. Dancing, light acrobatics, and stage illusions became their world for a while. Now they were giving their first test performance. The audience was small, only consisting of a promoter or two, and a few possible backers.

It was a perfect mess. Mabel couldn't walk right in her new kitten heels, Dipper stuttered through every line and they both dropped several things through the show. The Gleefuls were positive this whole things was one giant flop and they'd be nagged for wasting everyone's time.

Yet their small audience clapped. The show had not been nearly as bad as they had thought.

"More than a few kinks here and there, but they're kids, no one expects them to be perfect!"

"A little more practice and this can be the highlight of the town!"

"It was great for a prototype!"

"Break in those shoes, kid."

"No need to be nervous, just relax and you'll do great!"

"I see greatness!"

"I love the twin thing. That'll really be a big selling point."

The twins basked in the lime light they were growing accustomed to. They already started getting comfortable on stage. Dipper stopped stuttering when he talked to the adults. Mabel stood up straighter and shifted her weight in her shoes to be more natural in them. They both practiced their grip on the other's hands.

This was the kind of treatment they'd be willing to work for.

"What do you think of 'The Telepathy Twins'?"

An addiction to public admiration was beginning to grow at a speedy pace.

* * *

**Well?**

**Ok, I'm here with just my brother all day while my parents go do wedding stuff with the rest of my relatives.**

**Did I mention I'm here for a wedding?**

**Whatever, point is, I have a lot of time to just write.**

**-grungekitty**


	9. Dust and Fireworks

**Day 2 away from home.**

**So tired.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Advertisement and rehearsal for the new Telepathy Twins show had already began. It was an exciting time for all, even the twins.

Even then however, it still wasn't the best living. Their great uncle was only a good parent when he was observed. They had a plethora of chores to do out of sight. Cleaning the attic was one.

Mabel coughed out a lung full of dust as she dropped the box she was moving into its new place.

"Just like Cinderella." Dipper grunted as he pushed another box over.

That had been his favorite saying to recite to his sister all summer so far. It was the only positive thing he could come up with, so he kept repeating it, hoping to lighten the mode even just a little.

Mabel appreciated the thought, but it never worked much for her.

"If you say so." She mumbled halfheartedly.

Dipper was about to reply while he moved yet another box that needed to be organized. He lost his words however when the empty space revealed an impressive bookshelves that had been hidden.

The boy whistled in appreciation. It was a huge collection, nothing that it seemed Stan would have for himself.

"What's that?" His sister questioned over his shoulder.

"I don't know yet." Dipper quietly replied as he reached for a source of knowledge.

His fingers traced the dust covered spines, searching for the one they'd pull. When his hands touched a cloth spine as red as blood, he felt compelled to take it.

The motion of excavating the book sent a swarm of dust into the air, and soon after, into the children's lungs and eyes. After a small fit between the two, they both sat down to inspect their new treasure on the floor together.

The book was plain, covered in a solid colored cloth. The only marking features were the glaring gold hand on the front with the number 2 written in it, and the gold accents arranged on the corners. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that the hand had one finger too many, adding to the mystery and intrigue to the object.

Dipper held this breath with his sister as he cracked open the antique book. They had finally learned their lesson about inhaling dust.

Inside the cover was faded writing.

"Property of Stanley Gleeful"

So their grandfather had written this? That would explain the cover. The twins had always been told about their grandfather's legendary six fingers.

They both shrugged. The mystery was gone now. It was just their grandpa's book. This was probably just some stupid old diary or something, but they read a little anyways, deciding that it could hold some mild entertainment.

This decision was one of the most defining ones they'd ever make.

"Mabel! Do you see this? It's a guide to magic and other supernatural things in this town!" Dipper said in amazement after reading hardly any pages at all.

"Do you think it's for real?" She asked.

Their grandfather had not been a crazy man. They'd never met him, but they knew much about him. He was not the type to make a sham book.

That said, magic was not the easiest subject to believe.

Dipper looked to his sister with a determined and cautious look. He pressed his lips together in thought.

"Let me try." He said as he flipped through the yellowed pages, looking for a simple spell to perform.

_"_S_cintillo Aurorium Displod."_ He said with vigor.

Suddenly sparks of pale blue light shot out of his hands and into the air, bursting into brilliant patterns not unlike fireworks.

He and his sister looked to each other in astonishment. What had they just seen?

Slowly their confused faces morphed into glee filled smiles.

Magic. They had just seen real magic.

This changed everything.

* * *

**Oh what?**

**So slight backstory here.**

**Stanley still wrote the journals, and he still disappeared.**

**The difference here is that Stan wanted nothing to do with it. Any of it.**

**So Stan doesn't even know how or why Stanley disappeared, nor does he care.**

**He just shoved his brother's book in the attic.**

**Journal 3 is hidden in the woods still, and I'm not entirely sure where 1 wound up.**

**The twins are probably going to get ahold of it eventually.**

**Ok.**

**-grungekitty**


	10. Brace For It

**Still working on it.**

**This is getting exhausting!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Mabel go stand against that wall!" Dipper ordered.

"Why?" Mabel cautiously asked, staring at the worn book of enchantments in her brother's hands.

It wasn't all spells. Some of the book was written about other things. There were instructions on how to deal with different magical and paranormal creatures for example. They didn't really care about those bits really.

They had both decided to keep the magic a secret from their caregiver, if such a word could be used in this circumstance. They had been reading the book and practicing spells in secret for a few weeks now.

Dipper had been reading it more. He was more a book person than his sister. He shared every spell he mastered with her, but she needed hands on lessons. She had a hard time learning from the book. Dipper had to learn each spell out of the book first. So Dipper was more or less in charge of the thing.

He definitely didn't mind. No more late nights reading stupid fiction books! All he ever wanted to read from now on was this book and others like it. Magic was the best thing to ever happen to him!

"Just trust me!" He said cheerfully.

"What are you going to do?" His sister asked.

"It's a surprise!" He bellowed in excitement.

He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. He'd thought of her the second he saw this spell. He had been dying to use it for her! A sort of early birthday gift! They were only a few weeks away from turn ten after all.

Mabel sighed and stepped against the blank wall.

"Alright, now what?"

"Just try to stay still ok?"

She sighed again.

Dipper looked to his book marked page. He was so excited he was shaking a bit. He carefully read the words while giving the correct hand motions.

_"Dentes Redintegro Recte!" _He chanted.

Pale blue sparks streaked to Mabel's mouth. She recoiled in shock at first.

Dipper was so satisfied.

Until she started screaming.

He panicked, thinking he must have screwed it up somehow!

Mabel screamed in pain, keeling over in her agony. While Dipper reached for her, she fell to the ground, still screaming.

"Mabel I'm so sorry! Here, let me...I can fix this! I think. Let me see!" Dipper stammered in distress, switching between holding his sister and flipping frantically through the journal.

He hadn't meant to hurt her! Now he didn't know what was happening or how to stop it.

Mabel reached into her mouth to try and stop the unbearable pain. Tears were spilling down her flushed cheeks. She was scared. Her fear only intensified as she pulled out a metal wire covered in rhinestones.

It was a part of her braces.

She didn't know what was happening, but something in her told her pulling out the rest would make her feel better. So without thinking she pulled out one metal shred after another. They clattered to the ground at the shoes of a mortified Dipper.

After a few minutes, she had pulled out a full mouthful of metal and had finally stopped screaming. She stayed on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath as she stared at her destroyed braces.

Dipper helped his heavily breathing sister up.

"What did you do?" She asked, gasping when she could speak again.

Dipper looked down in shame.

"I didn't mean it." He pathetically whimpered.

Mabel glanced to her ruined braces again.

"How bad is it?" She asked hesitantly, opening her mouth towards her brother.

Dipper gasped. Mabel cringed.

"Is it really tha-" She started to ask, but was cut off by her excited brother.

"It worked!" Dipper yelled in shock. "Mabel go look!"

"I don't think I want to...what worked?" Mabel said after some thought.

"Just go look!" Dipper said proudly.

Mabel walk slowly over to the bathroom and turned to the mirror. Her own puffy face stared back with the expression of a captured deer. She didn't want to see.

"Trust me." Dipper pressed.

Mabel sighed and smiled to her reflection.

She gasped when she saw the result.

Her teeth were perfect! She didn't need the braces anymore, they were flawless now!

"How's it look?" Dipper smiled expressively from the door.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful! They're perfect! This is amazing!" Mabel squealed in a constant run of her mouth, gushing over her new smile.

Dipper silenced her with a more somber face.

"Sorry about hurting you." Dipper frowned, his face coated in guilt.

Mabel hadn't stopped smiling though.

"WHO CARES!?" She yelled in joy.

Dipper was about to reply before his words were hugged out of him, alongside his breath, when Mabel tackled him in happiness.

"Thank-you!" She beamed with her new nonbrace-filled smile.

Dipper smiled at his sister, then wiggled out of her strangle hold of a hug.

"Happy early birthday!" He choked out.

That was when they learned the important lesson that magic is painful.

* * *

**I bet a lot of you were wondering why rev!Mabel had braces right?**

**Well just FYI, her braces had gemstones in them. **

**The reverse Gleefuls have more money than the cannon Pines, so their baby girl got the pretty fancy braces, while the Mabel we all know just has normal ones.**

**Also, the more powerful/complicated the magic, the more it hurts. **

**This isn't a universal rule, but it's a decent general scale.**

**The twins will get higher pain tolerances though. In a year or two what Mabel just went through will be barely worth a sharp breath.**

**They're still getting used to it.**

**-grungekitty**


	11. Magical Fiascoes

**I'm getting out of order again!**

**I have half of the next chappie written.**

**Unless a write another before it.**

**Uuurrrrggghhh this is getting confusing.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

The twins spent every second of their free time locking themselves in their room to practice their magical skills. It came as a shock that school was starting.

Both the magicians were nervous, despite their impressive skills.

It had hardly been any time at all and yet the twins' abilities were beyond extraordinary. Dipper was a pro at muttering spells under his breath, while Mabel was able to wrap just about any adult around her little finger. Together they were a force of nature.

When the office staff tried to assign them different classes the two pooled their skills together.

That hour was talked about for years to come. The bad luck going around that office was ridiculous! Everything broke, everyone tripped, the power went out only in the office, things were lost, and things were spilled. It was a mess!

Of course the Gleeful twins were the only ones unaffected. Weren't they supposedly telepathic?

It scared everyone that witnessed it enough to never tell those children "no" again, for fear of ultimate bad karma.

On the other end of things, after the performance Mabel gave, those two would probably never be separated until college!

She screamed and cried and pulled the "dead parents" card. She sobbed and pleaded, claiming she couldn't make it through a day without the support of her dear, beloved, _TWIN_ brother. She ranted about how you should never separate twins, especially after they had gone through such trauma together. She ripped at everyone's hearts and nerves enough to get her way.

Once they were satisfied with their class arrangements, then came the peers.

The two were already too smart for their own good, making it difficult to relate to those their own age. Now they're hands were stained with magic.

What little people know is that the use of magic has effects on a person. Not only were the children around them droll conversation compared to the fantastical world they had come to know the previous summer, but magic users have a bizarre aura around them, making them hard to approach. This aura makes them seem intimidating and foreign. While this can work in someone's favor in other situations, it was not a good mix for friend-making in the fifth grade. The other children thought them weird freaks, although they could never give clear reasons as to why.

It hardened the twins. Being pushed away from others left them clinging to each other as they instead found solace in a world of power beyond belief.

Mabel could still get almost anything from those around her. It was a talent she had cultivated well. However, getting something from someone was far different from being accepted by them. It killed Dipper to see his sister suffer such heartbreak. So he did what he had learned to do when faced with a problem.

Magic.

"Isn't it a little weird Macy invited us last minute?" Mabel asked, biting her pizza.

She and Dipper sat in the corner of the room, being avoided and left to their own devises as per the usual.

It was pretty weird being suddenly invited to someone's birthday party when they barely talk to you, _and_ to be ignored at said birthday party. Mabel had good grounds for her confusion.

"Not nearly as weird as the things we deal with dear sister." Dipper said with a chuckle, hinting his actions.

"And what does that mean?" Mabel asked, in no mode for her brother's riddles.

She frowned and stared at the rest of the party. A group of girls laughing happily. She glared daggers to them out of envy.

Dipper sighed. It didn't work. She wasn't having fun. It was time to let her in on what he had done.

"She might of had a little..._Ocularious Aurorious._" Dipper whispered, making his eyes glow faintly.

Faint as they were, Mabel caught it.

"You _made_ her?" She gasped.

Dipper sighed.

"I was hoping once you were here, she'd give you a chance, but it doesn't look like she is." It was Dipper's turn to glare at the group of giggling fifth graders. "I had her invite me too in case this happened. It's not too odd to invite someone's twin when you invite one of them and I wanted to be here if they didn't accept you like they should!"

The twins paused, watching the rest of the party with hate in their stares. Then Dipper decided to bring up plan B.

"I think we need to show them what happens when you neglect the Gleefuls." Dipper said smugly.

Mabel returned his sinister smile as she nodded in agreement.

That was the last birthday party Macy Tall ever threw or attended. She was sent to the hospital after having a psychiatric fit. She screamed and clawed at her own skin begging for help with the bugs she was positive were crawling all over her.

The fits stopped in a week or so, but she never could look at a birthday cake without getting an awful tickling sensation.

The rest of the kids had to go home sick. Poor Mrs. Tall had the worst party in history to clean up after. She called everyone's parents to pick up their puking kid.

When she first thought the cake had been bad, she realized that the Gleeful kids were just fine, eating as much of the cake and other sweets as they pleased. With no other kids willing to digest anything, they had their fill.

The winter sun set early while most the kids still waited for their parents. Outside were the suspiciously healthy Gleeful twins, laughing to each other while having a blast on Macy's trampoline.

Stan wasn't going to pick them up, so Mrs. Tall was going to have to drive them home when all of the other children left.

Until then, the two enjoyed the stars, laying on the trampoline when they had tired themselves out. They were still fighting off uncontrollable chuckles over their magical prank.

When the laughter calmed down Dipper stared off towards the stars.

"They'll never understand us." He said bitterly.

Mabel grunted in agreement, watching the shinning jewels of the night herself.

"They're beneath us, all of those fools are!" Dipper ranted "We're so much better. We're meant for so much more. Our destiny is far beyond what any of those idiots could even handle thinking about!"

"We're destined for the stars!" Mabel answered, uncovering her brother's birthmark. "You shouldn't cover this up. It's a mark of greatness."

"Exactly!" Dipper agreed strongly. "Those simpletons will never be on our level! That's why we have to stick together!"

Mabel nodded thoughtfully, suddenly turning herself to face her brother.

"Promise me we'll always put each other first." Mabel asked.

Dipper blinked at her then extended his pinkie finger.

"You'll always be more important to me than the other useless imbeciles of this world." Dipper assured with closed eyes. "I promise _we_ will always come first."

Mabel smiled and took his smallest finger in her own.

The world fell away from them. It didn't matter. It was just them and a world they'd reject without remorse.

That was when the Gleeful decided that the world meant nothing to them.

* * *

**We're starting to get into the characters we all know and love.**

**They're not quite there yet, but they're getting the fast.**

**Wow I should have gone to bed 2 hours ago!**

**The wedding's tomorrow and I have to get up earyish!**

***yawn***

**-grungekitty**


	12. First Blood

**Well I'm writing this long after the wedding, and I wrote the second part of the next chapter during the thing.**

**I wasn't sure if I was going to end it there or not, so I made not ending author's note. (I thought about it while writing the first two sentences of the chap before it, and I'll add and/or change some stuff.)**

**This is a mess. The story is perfect and awesome and coming along nicely, but me and my author's notes are a mess.**

**I HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH TOMOROW!**

**Yet here I am at 2 in the morning again.**

**Oh well.**

**You can sleep when you're dead I guess.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Having mastered all the simple spoken spells in the book and with a hardened resolve that others of this world didn't matter, the twins were ready to try some of the darker and more powerful spells. They chose to make themselves mystic amulets.

They had all the supplies sitting on their floor. Their great uncle was fast asleep. The moonlight streamed in through their window out of a clear sky. They left nothing to chance.

Mabel was petting one of the rabbits, the other in a cage, contemplating if it was really worth it while Dipper set up. He would be going first.

He finished drawing the rune and gestured for his sister to hand over the rodent. In his filled hand was a beautiful throwing knife for their performances. It was a brilliant blade with a bright blue handle, delicate designs carved in.

Mabel frowned.

"We promised each other that we came first." Dipper reminded his sister sternly.

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded as she handed the poor creature to her brother.

Mabel was expecting many sounds when her brother stabbed the rabbit. She had seen and heard stabbings in movies and TV. To her surprise, she heard none of it. The knife was silent. She opened her eyes when she heard the blood pour out on to the floor, on to the rune and around Dipper's stone.

He paused for a moment, preparing himself, then he made a slash in his own palm. He hissed at the stinging pain, but pushed his concerned sister back. Wanting to get the rest over with, he snatched up his stone in his bleeding hand.

It burned.

It was burning worse than fire ever could, but he held his scream. Whatever happened he didn't want Stan to come in and catch them in the act of dark magic.

After a minute or so real time and an eternity in Dipper's mind, he felt the pulsing sting of his injury, but the burning was done. He dropped the glowing blue stone, it clattering to the floor as he inspected his hand.

His gash had become an intense burn mark. The rest of his hand was red with irritation, but was quickly fading back to the color of his normal healthy flesh.

After deeming it bearable and deciding the burn would heal in time, the child turned his attention to his new treasure. It glowed with power, a power he could feel was connected to him. It was in his blood, and his blood in it. The bond was made.

Dipper held the object up for his sister to see. If he gripped this stone, he could now preform many spells without words. Some stronger ones would still need hand gestures, but was hardly a pain.

Mabel looked past the new power source and straight to her brother's burn. Taking his hand into her own grasp she frowned in worry.

Dipper laughed.

"It's fine!" He assured her "Magic isn't without its prices, but I'll live."

Mabel nodded and pulled out her own stone.

Dipper's face bleached. He had forgotten that she would be having the same experience.

She placed her stone in the runes, all the rabbit blood from the previous ceremony was gone.

"It'll be really painful." Dipper warned "but the book says not to let go until it's done. It could kill you."

Mabel nodded in understanding and Dipper felt a little better knowing she was taking it all seriously.

"Good luck." He whispered as he handed the elegant throwing knife to her.

Having watched her brother, Mabel knew what to do already. Something about having already let one bunny die had numbed her to the second one's death. She wordlessly slashed its neck and let the blood seep out and fall onto the rune, gathering around her stone.

Slash, grab, hold and she was done.

She whimpered at the pain, her eyes wetting just a bit, but she made it without screaming.

When both stones were glowing jewels, Mabel set them into jewelry pieces. Dipper would wear his as a bolo tie and Mabel wanted hers on a headband.

Dipper mentioned the inconvenience of clutching something on her head, but she dismissed it. He didn't argue. If she wanted it, he'd let her have it.

* * *

**Off to edit the next chapter.**

**Wow I should sleep.**

**But I'm not. Because I'm A SUFFERING FOR MY ART!**

**Ok...**

**Might be a little...lot sleep deprived.**

**-grungekitty**


	13. Talking Colors and Costumes

***After note: So I was stalling updating because the Stanford/Stanley name swap thing and that neither were their grandfather. I was thinking about what to do about that, and I've decided to leave it. So sue me!***

**I am so tired. Tomorrow is the wedding.**

**I have not slept well the entire week we've been here and I've been running around each day.**

**To be honest it's a miracle I'm still a functioning human being.**

**Anyways, back to writing.**

**You're more creative when you're tired, did you know that?**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

It didn't take the Gleeful twins long to work out that magic was almost universally colored the same luminous teal. This assisted them by letting them know what was real magic and what was fiction, which was useful.

Even their amulets were the same vivid color. After mounting them on the accessories she had picked out, Mabel insisted that their costumes match. In fact Mabel had convinced everyone to make that specific color their signature. They were due for new costumes anyways. Their publicist had chewed Stan's ear off about how they needed to stick out and that store bought clothes just weren't going to cut it. Mabel had her way by the first of summer. Stan broke down and hired a costume designer.

Dipper didn't care or mind it at all. He wasn't much for fashion, but he was happy to be in finer clothes. He had discovered his appreciation for high quality material. The better he had, the better he wanted. Never in a greedy means. He just always wanted the nicest he had access to.

Mabel was less concerned about what was on her body as she was about how it looked. She'd wear tinfoil if it looked good on her.

"Aqua teal!" Mabel yelled at the costume designer for the millionth time.

She was growing annoyed. Was that color name so hard to remember? Dipper didn't think so, but then again he was so much smarter than most of the morons of the town.

Stan was supervising and making executive decisions.

The designer had gone with a slightly western inspired style for Dipper's shirt, simple black pants, and a cape for that flare on stage.

Mabel's costume however was being fussed over at every angle. Stan, the marketing people, the designer, and Mabel all had had a lot of input over her costume. The end result made Dipper uncomfortable.

His sister was wearing heels, which wasn't new. She always wore heels on stage. That was fine. She had on dark stockings underneath a black leotard. All of her legs were practically bare. At least she had a long sleeved jacket. It was designed to go with his shirt, both of which were Mabel's new favorite color; aqua teal.

"She's not wearing that." Dipper said sternly.

"Why not?" Stan asked confrontationally.

"Are you kidding? She's ten! It's way too revealing." Dipper scoffed.

Mabel blew hair out of her face. Her brother had a point, but she didn't feel like getting involved.

"Sex sells, kid." Their promoter dismissed in a gruff tone.

"She's _ten_." Dipper emphasized, glaring at the man.

"Who cares?" The man replied, parroting the boy's tone.

"I don't want perverts staring at my sister!" Dipper snapped, holding his amulet with a white grip.

"Stan, control your kid!" The promoter nagged, ignoring the child's remark.

"I SAID NO!" Dipper yelled as a light blew out.

The man jumped in surprise and moved away to avoid the falling sparks. He was rubbing his eyes in disbelief. Had he just seen that kid's eyes glow?

Mabel just sat there, completely bored.

"Are you all done bickering yet?" She asked in a calm tone, as if a light fixture hadn't just blew up above her.

Both children hadn't even flinched when it had happened. All the adults in the room gave each other wary looks.

"If I may." The designer spoke up quietly "The boy does have a point. Some of your audience might be made uncomfortable if her costume is too revealing."

The promoter nodded, grateful for the sound excuse to compromise with the demon spawn of a child he had just pissed off.

"We'll add a mini skirt. Sound like a good compromise?" He asked.

Everyone nodded.

Dipper's icy glare didn't leave his promoter for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Almost none of that was from the chapter I had written before.**

**So many chapters are things I wasn't thinking about and didn't have planned.**

**It's got a life of its own.**

**Anyways I have to be up in three hours and should really sleep a little before then.**

**-grungekitty**


	14. Something Wrong With Those Kids

**Didn't I JUST say I was going to bed?**

**...**

**I didn't even close the iPad. (My mom's, I've been writing on it and my phone through my email.)**

**I just scrolled down and started editing what was supposed to be in the last chapter, but got pushed back to be its own chappie.**

**So I just said screw it and wrote my author's note cause I'm not going to sleep like a rational person and I need to accept that.**

**I guess I'll sleep on the plane?**

**Yeah, good plan.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

There was something very wrong with those kids.

First of all was how well they got along. Their few fights were never big or long. They spent all of their time together, practically join at the hip.

Then there were the secrets. Most their free time was spent behind closed doors. They shared glances and seemed to communicate on a telephonic level constantly. It was frightening how fitting the name of their act was now.

There was also the strange things around them. Whenever they were upset things would go wrong for the people around them. (This often included Stan.) Occasionally he could swear he could see their eyes glow. There was also the amulets they never took off. Sometimes they seemed to glow too. The twins also reached for them constantly.

Stan had been having nightmares about the two children under his roof recently. They were starting to scare him. They were almost completely independent of him, they were even making their own routines for their show. Using skills that were far more advanced than his own, they had turned their simple little sideshow attraction into a very profitable event. People from all over the area talked about the Gleeful twins and their incredible escape artistry, their dazzling illusions, and their death defying stunts.

Scarier yet, they had learned most of it on their own. The escape artistry, the knife throwing, the stunts, and the trick they did where they'd have an audience member show their card to one of them and the other would know, that one freaked the old man out. He had no idea how they did any of it.

Some days he'd try and tell himself that he was still the adult and that they were only ten, but he always seemed to shrink in their presence lately. Maybe it was the way they were holding themselves with much more authority now? Maybe it was how they were picking up such dangerous skills with such ease? Something told Stan Gleeful that these kids were dangerous.

They cooked their own meals. (They didn't share. Stan never asked, and they never offered.) They had even started taking over the show, making all the important decisions for themselves.

He had them stop working in the dealership since their show was bringing in more money anyways. Now they had requested home schooling for the next year. He had told them yes of course, not having to drive them to school sounded great to him. He had also said that he wasn't going to do any work, but they assured him that they would work independently.

He hadn't done a thing for those kids other than sign paperwork in months. They barely left their room except for shows. When they did, they gave him unnerving looks, as if to taunt him and say "You're next!"

Deep down he knew there was something very wrong with those kids.

* * *

**Well I switched that up and doubled the length I think.**

**Next chapter is when we really get to meet the Gleeful twins we all know and fear!**

**(That is, if I don't get the order mixed up again)**

**That or the one after it. **

**(Don't know how long the thingy thing is going to run and what I'm going to include)**

**Point is it's getting close.**

**...I just realized I don't have a designated stopping point.**

**Wait! I wanted to add that thing.**

**Ok full on fannon Gleefuls are going to have to wait! I have another plot point to establish!**

**Do you see how I've been getting so mixed up? This keeps happening!**

**I'm just glad it happened while I was writing an author's note instead of a chapter this time!**

**Ok I'm going to sleep a little while I map out a few more chapters.**

**THIS HAS BEEN MY LIFE FOR DAYS!**

**But I'm getting an awesome story out of it, so I guess I'll stop complaining.**

**-grungekitty**


	15. A Price

**Forgive me, but this is chaos.**

**I can't freaking decide where I want to put things.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Another year passed and the twins had hit their eleventh year.

Their magic skills had been increasing. They were all set to start dabbling in even darker spells whenever they chose to.

They had their eyes on one particular. It would grant them even more magical power and the ability to use their amulets without even needing to touch them. They'd only need to be near.

The price? A human sacrifice.

Well, a freshly killed human to be more specific. There were no requirements as to how they died, but that didn't change much.

Both of them were very hesitant of the idea. They teetered and debated if they should even go any further in their studies. The issue was unresolved for weeks after it was brought up.

When summer finally started again, other issues took residence in their minds. It was their busy season after all.

* * *

**Ok I know. Disappointingly short.**

**But I have no way to gracefully transition from here.**

**It needs to be established though, so compromise was to make a tiny little chappterette.**

**-grungekitty**


	16. Meanered Spirits

**Well I'm home and finally moved everything out of my email and into word documents.**

**I also went back and edited a bit.**

**Finally, I found MS word's synonym option and I'm delighted.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

The Gleeful twins were out an about. Cabin fever and a need for fresh supplies had prompted them out of their room for once.

Sipping on a sticky drink, Mabel walked next to her brother down one of the select few paved streets in town. She observed her surroundings closely out of boredom. Dipper was no conversation with his nose in the book he had just picked up.

Mabel was about to yawn in boredom when she overheard a gruff voice coming from an alleyway across the street.

She stopped and sipped her drink as she curiously witnessed the scene.

Three girls. One was the size of a peanut and obviously of some Asian descent. In a complete contrast there was an absolute giant of a girl with dreadful skin and brown hair. Both the previous girls were standing confrontationally in front of a blonde with a ponytail and the fashion sense of a teenage girl's bedroom floor after she searches through her entire closet. It looked like a department store puked on the poor girl.

Mabel shoved her drink to her brother who took it wordlessly, albeit confused. She stormed over to the scene and stood assertively.

"Pay up!" The large girl wearing a pink shirt told the blonde while cracking her knuckles.

"What's going on here?" Mabel demanded.

"None of your business!" The Asian snapped, clearly struggling with shaking her accent.

Her country of origin was given away by her speech. The girl was Korean.

The blonde began crying.

"These jerks are trying to make me pay them for walking through a public alley." She cried in a tone too loud.

Mabel cringed at the voice.

"Do we have a problem?" The un-jolly pink giant asked, turning her humungous frame towards the young magician.

Mabel blinked, then smiled as she smoothed out her skirt.

"Of course we do!" She said clearly to the group as if there should be no question.

Relief filled the blonde's face while anger and annoyance filled the other two's.

Mabel then shifted her weight to stand more aligned with the two brunettes.

"I can't just stand by while somebody tries to cheat their way to a free ride!" She beamed proudly.

"B…b-but" The blonde stuttered helplessly.

"You'd better just pay them." Mabel advised.

The other two smiled in satisfaction as they received their money and sent the blonde fleeing in embarrassment and fear.

"Thanks." The Korean said as she counted the money.

"No problem!" Mabel said sweetly "I'm Mabel."

She extended her hand and the small girl took it.

"I'm Candy, she's Grenada" The girl newly appointed as Candy nodded her head over her shoulder to the reefer to the girl the size of three of her.

After a short conversation Mabel learned that Grenada was her own age and Candy was one year younger.

Mabel said goodbye and marched back to her brother, gracefully snatching her drink back and continuing towards the Gleeful residence. Dipper jogged a bit and caught up.

"What was that about?" He asked curiously.

"Don't know, I just felt sort of drawn to them." Mabel explained "I felt like kindred spirits."

Dipper didn't say anything.

Mabel shrugged.

"I felt like they knew what it was like to be wronged by the world and hate it for it." Mabel further clarified. "Plus the girl they were messing with looked annoyingly happy. I could tell life was too good to her. She deserved a little rattling and we all deserved to do a little rattling."

Dipper quietly grunted, understanding his sister.

"Besides, while you're happy with your books, I need something to do to blow off some steam and have some fun." She smiled subtly.

* * *

**If you want to know.**

**Candy and Grenada **_**were**_** in fact bullied.**

**Grenada for being a freaking BEAST and Candy for her accent.**

**They just hate everyone at this point. A lot like Mabel and Dipper.**

**If there's a genuine smile on your face, you're a target for them.**

**Also yes, that was Pacifica.**

**Might or might not get into that later.**

**-grungekitty**


	17. Hands Off

**How am I going to do this?**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Throughout the year Dipper began to get even more uncomfortable with how people treated his sister. His sweet and innocent sister was just starting to develop. It was very possible this was coming just a tad early due to the use of magic. Dipper had read something vaguely referring to the phenomenon, though it wasn't extensively covered.

The point was that people were noticing.

No, that wasn't what was bothering him. _Unsavory_ people were noticing.

The Tent of Telepathy was a pretty famous tourist attraction in its region and summer was pretty hectic. They saw many faces. One Dipper would always see in different men that he hated. Grown men staring at his eleven year old sister.

There were older boys in town taking notice of her as well, but as annoying as they were, they weren't nearly as unsettling as the adults that poured through their audience and couldn't unglue their eyes from Mabel's almost exposed legs.

Mabel avoided the subject whenever it was brought up. She just tried to tell herself that they weren't there.

Dipper knew better. He could read her. He was her twin after all. He knew it was tough on her and it pissed him off. Whenever he caught sight of one of those creeps ogling, he'd grab his amulet and unleash something awful on them.

He was readying himself up to give their costume designer and earful about the disgusting behavior he warned them all about.

At least he was before the one show that changed things.

There had been another patch of perverts littering the audience like their seemed to always be lately. Their predatory faces all looked the same, nobody really noticed that one was a regular.

He licked his lips through the entire act, pining for a glance up the young girl's skirt.

After the show was normally safe for Mabel. The creeps left and she was alone. Today she would wish that she wasn't. Today, not all the creeps left.

He snuck up behind her and covered her mouth before she could scream.

She managed to let out a sharp yelp before he pinned her on the wall. She struggled with all her ability, but the man was far larger than she. His hands moved from her lips and clasped onto her wrists.

"Stop!" She begged, still trying to wiggle free.

She was desperately trying to reach her amulet, but she couldn't get her hand free. Her frightened brain couldn't reach any verbal spells that could save her. She was as helpless as a normal eleven year old would be in the situation.

"Let go of me!" She pleaded.

"You wouldn't dress like that if you didn't want it." He assured her, taking her costume as explicit permission to do as he pleased with her.

"Don't!" She frantically cried out.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get you alone in that costume!" He said lustfully.

"Please! No! Let go!" She pled as he started grabbing at her skirt.

He started ripping. She heard a slight "damn-it" when he found the leotard underneath instead of something easier to remove.

"Somebody help! Please!" Mabel begged urgently to the sky.

Then he stopped.

A shocked look crossed his face. He looked Mabel in her terrified eyes one more time before falling over.

Her disgusting attacker fell out of her line of sight to reveal her brother with panicked look and a handful of throwing knifes. One glance down told the whole story. Dipper had thrown a knife into the awful man's back. The blood was flowing out towards her shoes.

She snapped out of her shock and ran into her twin's embrace.

"Are you ok?" He kept repeating.

She didn't respond for the longest time, instead only crying and thanking him.

"It's ok. He's gone. You're fine." Dipper said softly to his sister as he stroked her hair, attempting to comfort her.

"I'm *hic* ok." She responded after twenty minutes of crying.

"Why didn't you use your amulet?" Dipper asked carefully.

"I *hic* couldn't reach it." She said pathetically.

Dipper's heart ripped.

"I heard the awful things that pig said! That's it, we're fixing this. The costume is no longer up for debate!" Dipper ranted as he turned to go attack the nearest person that was even the slightest bit responsible.

Mabel grabbed his arm.

"I won't leave you." He promised.

Mabel shook her head.

"No. That's not it." She said quietly "It's just that…."

She looked over to the dead body, still oozing out blood.

"A fresh body." Dipper said under his breath, understanding.

He didn't hesitate to go for it. This mess would have gone a lot better if his sister could have used her amulet without needed to hold it.

They didn't really process the time when they took the body to their room.

The two tweens were sitting on their knees in front of a dead body before they knew it.

They took turns staring at the body and each other.

"Promise me we're in this together." Dipper said breathlessly, breaking the silence.

"Always." Mabel responded.

Wordlessly they hooked their pinkies together, neither tearing their frightened gaze from the remains of the man they had killed.

* * *

**We're not exactly done with this bit, I just wanted a smoother transition.**

**-grungekitty**


	18. Clean Up

**I'm not even keeping track of my sleep schedule at this point.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

With the excess "blood of a dead man" the twins linked their amulets. This meant that not only could they find each other with them, know when the other was in trouble, and sync their magic more effectively, but that they'd both be able to upgrade with only the one body they had.

After preforming the complex spell, the two laid on the wooden floor, exhausted.

Dipper shook Mabel awake after letting her rest for a few minutes. He was stunned at what he saw.

Bright aqua teal eyes. Her brown eyes were now the color of magic.

"Your eyes!" They both yelled at the same time.

They laughed.

"I take it mine are the same?" Dipper asked.

"Depends, are mine matching my shirt…." She looked down at herself and frowned "….minus the blood."

The twins then remembered just what all they had done.

"We should burn these." Dipper said.

Mabel nodded and began removing her jacket.

"Speaking of the outfits, I had an idea." Mabel said as she and her brother turned away from each other while they disrobed.

"What?" Her brother asked.

"There are a lot more powerful spells that require a sacrifice, right?" She asked suggestively.

"Of course." Dipper said monotone over his shoulder.

"Well who do you think is going to miss a pedophile on vacation?" She said asked sinisterly.

Dipper bit his lip, wondering where she was going with this.

Mabel sighed at having to spell it out.

"What if we don't fix the costume? What if we use it to lure perverted jerks into traps? Then we have as many sacrifices as there are sickos in the world! Heck! We'd be doing community service if you ask me!" Mabel explained.

Her traumatic experiences tonight was the last straw. Innocence was as far out the window as it could go.

Dipper turned to his sister, disregarding her privacy. He was floored. Had his sweet sister truly come up with this idea?

The look on her face showed seriousness.

Dipper grasped his chin in thought. If they were ever going to get away with serial killing for dark magic practices, this seemed like a good way to do it. It meant his sister was live bait, but it also meant that their victims would never be missed.

"Ok." He whispered.

The next day the twins agreed to lose the mini skirt and the victim became the predator in a sick twist of fate. They would soon have their fill and then some with human sacrifices.

* * *

**So yeah, I know that got a little heavy there.  
I wanted a reasonable situation for their first kill, how they'd plan their future killings, and why Rev!Mabel's twelve and dressed like a Vegas showgirl!  
Now I need to sort out where I'm going next….  
Ok I want them to do that thing, then…  
I guess I could get into Reverse Gideon and Pacifica coming into the picture?  
I originally didn't want to do that, but I don't think I have any say anymore. This story is like a rebellious teenager. IT DOES WHAT IT WANTS!**

**Ok….  
I haven't actually asked for reviews all story!  
So review**

**I guess…**

**-grungekitty**


	19. Kids' Rule

**Less than an hour till I need to get ready for school.**

**Yet here I am.**

**Let's get to it.**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Stan Gleeful paced.

There was a fair amount of blood in his home and the trail led straight to the twins' room. It wasn't hard to figure out that those little demon children had done something. Stan was terrified.

What are you supposed to do when faced with this situation? He could confront them, but was that really his best option? If they really had done as he feared, they could just as easily kill him right? He hadn't exactly been the most favor winning with them. He never thought anything like this would happen!

After hours of indecisive pacing, the twins came out of their own.

They descended the stair slowly, in perfect unison, with eerie smiles adoring their faces. Their sharp gaze turned to the old man who was watching the subtly terror inducing display.

Their eyes were teal.

Stan couldn't take it. He gaped at them and their supernatural eyes. Their smiles were sinister and aimed directly at him.

"You…your eyes…" He gasped in fear.

Their smiles grew.

They stopped, mostly down the stairs, but not quiet there. They stopped at a point where they were still above their legal guardian. They hardly did this on accident, towering above the man with menacing faces.

Stan hit his tolerance. He'd had enough of this, all of it. He was sick and tired of these kids! He was so done being frightened of eleven year olds! This was about to end.

The man's posture changed with his frame of mind. The twins' faces soured ever so slightly.

"You mind telling me where this blood came from?" He demanded sternly.

They laughed. Mabel was more discreet about her giggle, covering her mouth as if it were some secret joke someone had whispered to her in polite company. Dipper held nothing back. He laughed like the trap he'd set up had just sprung and Stan was the butt of his glorious prank.

"From the man we killed last night of course." Dipper answered clearly.

His expression conveyed that he told no lies to the elder in the room.

This shook him. The psycho just confessed to murder. The kid just stated it like he was proud! Like it was some kind of good test grade that had been discovered rather than evidence of a murder.

"You…you're sick!" Stan spat, taking a precautious step back. "I'm…I'm calling the cops! You're gonna fry for this!"

They both laughed again. Mabel sounded as if she were about to burst into tears at any moment. Dipper sounded like villain achieving victory, which matched his stature flawlessly.

Stan dashed for the kitchen, but the door slammed in his face.

He could hear them laughing even more.

He ran for the front door, but that slammed too.

This time he noticed the pale blueish glow around it. The same color he'd see many times since the twins' shows had started picking up.

Gulping, he turned to the children on the stairs. Their laughter had died and he didn't want to see why.

Dipper's eyes were glowing while Mabel just watched the frightened old man.

He recognized the color again. The amulets, their new eyes, their clothes, the light coming from their hands, it was all that stomach-turning color. _Aqua Teal._

Dipper laughed condescendingly once more.

"I don't think you'll be doing anything." He taunted. "At least, nothing we don't want you doing."

After the words left his mouth, Dipper threw his great uncle against the wall with his power.

Mabel's smile vanished. She walked down the rest of the steps, taking an agonizingly long time. She gracefully glided over the Stan, being held to the wall with transparent bonds.

"We're running the show from now on." Mabel whispered in a threateningly authoritative tone, right in his face.

Stan hadn't cried in years. He hadn't even cried when his brother disappeared. The old man rarely cared about much and feared even less. It was the first time since his childhood when the man felt like his life was in danger.

And it was a couple kids causing it.

Mabel giggled at the tears gathering in his eyes. They were a sign of her victory, of his submission.

"Pay back isn't so much fun, is it Stan?" Dipper said in an angry tone.

The boy was bitter, that was as obvious as his new eye color. It was clear Dipper held a grudge against his abuser and planned to get revenge for he and his sister's suffering.

Stan was pushed further against the wall, crushing him.

The weak old man yelped in pain. He started begging them to stop.

This only served to anger the boy further. Fury rose in his throat. How dare this man demand mercy! After everything he'd put them through, he deserved every second of anguish the two magicians dealt out to him. It was disgusting how entitled he thought he was, thinking he could escape his punishment.

"SHUT-UP!" The young boy screamed on fury.

His anger fueled his magic. Dipper lifted a lamp and threw it next to his victim's head. The sharp pieces scraped the man's old skin, cutting into it. His tears deluded the blood as both the bodily liquids dripped down his chin.

Dipper took a breath and calmed himself. As much as he would like to take a knife from his sleeve and torment the man to the point of him begging for death, then graciously delivering, he couldn't.

Mabel and he had discussed their plans for the future the night before. They had laid in bed and fantasized about what they would do to Stan for a few hours. After satisfying their imaginations however, the duo came to the conclusion that they couldn't make good on any of it.

There were a number of problems. The first of which was that it would be too easy to get caught. Side show viewing perverts were one thing, but killing someone they knew was risky. It was far past what they were willing to risk just yet. In the future, when they would get better at the act was still open for debate amongst themselves.

The second and more important reason was that they still needed him. Like it or not, they were still minors. In the eyes of the law they needed a legal guardian. If they killed the man, they'd certainly be moved somewhere. Like hell where the Gleeful twins going to start over in another town.

So they came to the agreement that they were going to _train_ their elder.

"Let's amend the rules again, shall we?" Dipper suggested in a coy tone.

Mabel smiled as he brother descended the stairs and took his place next to her.

"First, what we say goes. We're in charge now, understand?" Dipper said, eyes still glowing.

Stan nodded.

"Next, let's throw out that silly word. We'll call you whatever we please, _Stan_." Mabel announced, spitting out the name tauntingly.

Stan nodded again.

"Let's get one thing straight. The _only_ reason you're still alive is because you're still have a use to us." Dipper snapped "You're job from now on is to sign documents and satisfy the image of our caretaker. Should you fail to maintain that, you will no longer serve a purpose to us."

Mabel smiled.

"I think you can guess what will happen to you if that ever happens." She said in a sing-song voice.

Stan could only nod fearfully once again.

The twins roared with laughter.

Dipper finally released the man from his magical ties. The frail form fell to the floor pathetically, resulting in only more laughter from the young magicians.

Stan gripped his neck, reflecting on how close he came to death at the hands of these child maniacs.

They laughed more at the sight.

"Oh please, like we'd strangle you!" Mabel teased "If we were to do it, we'd use knifes."

Stan's gaze snapped to the amused girl.

"The blood's the fun part." She whispered, winking as she did.

The two broke into more psychotic laughter at the sight of the older Gleeful's bleached face.

They left the stunned man crouching on the floor. Climbing the stairs, Mabel turned to him once more, her chuckles contained.

"By the way…Your life won't be necessary to us after we turn eighteen. After that point, your survival will be entirely dependent on our mercy." She said plainly.

She turned forward and went back to ascending the stairs to her and her twin's room.

"I'd kept that in mind." She added without looking back at the shaken man.

Stan stared at where they had been and contemplated his life. He eventually decided to clean up the remaining blood from the previous night's victim.

This was going to be his life now. Living under the rule of two demon spawn children.

* * *

**Well that took three days. (Oh look! It's an hour until school again!)**

**But I think I'm happy with it.**

**We have our fully realized Gleeful twins now.  
….**

**I've reached the point of everything I had preplanned.**

**Wow.**

**I obviously need to do something for a conclusion, so this isn't the last chapter.**

**I guess I'm gonna go ahead and write Pacifica in.  
OH WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA! WHY DON'T I DO A CHAPTER ON THAT!**

**Ok I already have like three more chapters planned.**

**IT'S BEEN THREE MINUTES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

**Ok I'll stop now.**

**-grungekitty**


	20. Cinderella Never Dreamed So Dark

**Sing it with me everyone!**

**Almost done!**

**Almost done!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Amazing.

Journal 1 had been on a book shelf in the living room.

They had misplaced journal 2 and in a desperate attempt to find it, told the janitor/handyman, Soos, what it looked like, and he brought them journal 1. Dipper found journal 2 under his bed later.

The young male hadn't put it down for a week straight. Mabel was happy enough to spend the time with her new friends. She had her first birthday celebration in years with them. It was nothing that could raise any kind of child-like joy out of her, but it was nice.

The year was the best they'd had in a while. Mabel had her friends. Dipper had not one, but two journals to pour himself over. They had their great uncle exactly where they wanted him. The town's people all thought they were the adorable and talented little angels they pretended to be. Nobody dared cross them out of fear, respect, or admiration.

It was a comfortable year.

The fifth day of summer, Dipper pulled his sister aside with a gleam in his aqua teal eyes.

It was still amazing how little attention their eye color gained. They had gone from rich brown to a luminous blue-green overnight and not a soul noticed.

Dipper snapped Mabel out of her thoughts with a smile so wide it could almost split his face.

"I figured it out." He beamed.

"Figured _what_ out?" Mabel asked impatiently.

"There's one more." Dipper answered as if it were all she needed to know.

Mabel stared at her brother, prompting another answer.

Dipper sighed. It sounded more content then annoyed. He was far too delighted to be impatient with his sister.

"There's three journals." He explained "And there's information split up amongst the three of them, information on a certain ritual."

Mabel raised a questioning eyebrow.

Dipper chuckled in enjoyment.

"Ascension." He said simply. "We can become gods!"

Mabel gasped softly. She had never thought of their end goal with all this magic. They had never really had a solid plan. Everything up to this point had just sort of happened around them. That said, ascension sounded like an excellent plan.

"There is a cost though." Dipper chuckled deep in his throat, his tone not matching his words in the slightest.

Mabel tilted her head. Judging from his tone she knew he must had great news to go with his statement.

Dipper's eyes snapped up and pierced through his sister's.

"Our dimension won't be able to sustain the process." He smirked. "Everything will burn."

Mabel almost jumped in excitement.

Not only would they become gods, but they're dimension would be destroyed as well.

Everything and everyone that had wronged them would be no more. The entire cruel world that had showed them every opposite of the word mercy would be laid to waste in the wake of their greatest triumph.

Dipper smiled. Seeing his sister light up with joy just at the mere thought of ending everything they'd ever known was so satisfying. All he wanted to do was to find the last journal and make good on it.

"Just like Cinderella." Mabel said with her own face-splitting smile.

Dipper Looked at his sister curiously, his question unasked. He had told her the phrase many times to bring her some semblance of cheer in their early days in Gravity Falls, but he had no idea how the sentiment applied to them now.

"All my dreams are going to come true." She beamed.

Dipper returned her smile. Of course she had remembered the happy ending he'd always wanted her to see. She had remembered his unsaid promise to her every time he said that silly phrase.

"_I'm going to make you happy again."_

He'd finally made good and she was sure to let him know. Their fairytale ending may not have been traditional, but it was going to make them just as happy.

With the immortality they'd receive, they really were going to live "Happily Ever After".

Dipper smiled at the nostalgic thought.

"Promise me-" Dipper started.

He didn't get any words more out before his sister had her pinkie around his.

"Whatever it is, yes." She said with a sincere smile, knowing her brother well.

"We're going to see this through." Dipper affirmed.

Mabel nodded with resolve on her features.

* * *

**OMG!**

**I'm actually going to finish a long multi-chapter story!**

**Squee! ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
